


I Scream, You Scream...

by Geekygirl24



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Good Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: The ice cream shop was called Edom Ice. It wasn’t too busy, allowing Alec to see Magnus behind the counter, that soft smile on his face as he handed a young boy his ice cream.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	I Scream, You Scream...

Alec let himself relax slightly as he took a seat on the bench, feeling the sun on his face. It was far too hot to be out here in this suit, but he didn’t care. Loosening his tie and undoing the top button of his shirt, taking a deep breath.

There were times when he regretted allowing his parents to talk him into running their company as soon as he graduated.

Looking back, he was too young.

But he’d worked hard, ignoring the little voice in the back of his mind. A large portion of his subordinates were at least ten years older than he was, and some of them resented being told what to do by someone so much younger.

The resentment only got worse as everyone grew more and more frustrated with their current project. The atmosphere in the office made him want to leave for his lunch break and never come back.

Which is why he avoided going to his car and instead walked ten minutes to the local park to sit on a bench.

Sighing heavily, he buried his face in his hands, rubbing at tired eyes in the hope that he would get another burst of energy to finish the day without screaming.

“You look like you could use one of these.”

The voice came out of nowhere, making Alec jump slightly. Looking up, he found himself staring into a pair of gorgeous, dark brown eyes… almost like he was looking into pools of molten chocolate.

Eyes that belonged to the most beautiful man he had ever seen. A man that was holding out an ice cream to him.

“I-I- “ Alec mentally cursed at his stuttering.

“Unless you’re lactose intolerant?” The other man suddenly looked a little unsure, “I work over at the ice cream shop and I just thought… you looked like you needed something cold in this weather.”

There was something about that soft, soothing voice that made Alec come out of his shell a little bit, smiling softly. “I’m not lactose intolerant.” He forced out, reaching out to take the napkin-wrapped cone, “I was just… shocked. Thank you, um… Magnus.” He read off the name badge, trying not to flush at the beam on the other man’s face.

“You’re welcome.” Magnus beamed, “Ice cream makes everyone feel better, and you looked like you needed cheering up.” He then moved to leave, “Have a nice day and enjoy your ice cream!”

And with that, he casually sauntered back to the ice cream store (that Alec hadn’t even really noticed), leaving Alec to head back to the office, licking at the blueberry flavoured cone.

He didn’t even realise how big he was smiling.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next day, Alec found himself walking into the ice cream store.

Not because he wanted to see Magnus again, no! He just… wanted to stretch his legs, clear his mind… things like that.

Nothing to do with the fact that the ice cream (and Magnus’s smile) helped him get through the rest of the day with a newfound enthusiasm and passion.

The rose he bought from his sister-in-law’s flower shop was just… a thank you gift.

The ice cream shop was called Edom Ice. It wasn’t too busy, allowing Alec to see Magnus behind the counter, that soft smile on his face as he handed a young boy his ice cream.

There was… something magical about him. Like being in his mere presence was enough to make you happier. Feeling a slight buzz in his stomach, Alec joined the short queue, handing Magnus the single rose with a nervous smile.

“Thank you.” He whispered, “For the ice cream yesterday, it… seemed to make everything better.”

“Oh.” Magnus reached out to take the rose, looking at it with a dazed expression, before looking back up at Alec, “Y-you’re welcome.” He whispered back, “I’m… glad it worked.”

“Because of you.” Alec was surprised at his quick, almost flirtatious reply.

“It was just some ice cream.” Magnus glanced down at the rose, running his fingers over the soft petals.

“It wasn’t just- “Alec cut himself off as Magnus leaned slightly over the counter, placing a finger against his lips with a sly smile. When he was sure that Alec was silent, he pulled a cone from the stand, and dipped the scoop into a container.

“You’ll like this one.” 

The ice cream was rainbow-coloured, a mixture of fruit ice creams judging from the look of it.

“It’s on the house.”

“I should really- “ He stopped when Magnus shot him a ‘don’t try’ look, handing it over.

“Consider the rose your payment for it.”

“But that was for- “

“Magnus, are you giving away ice cream for free again?”

An older man, who looked very much like Magnus emerged from the back room, a fond but stern look on his face.

“Didn’t I have a word with you about this yesterday?” The man asked Magnus.

“Did you?” Magnus gently encouraged Alec to take the cone, not looking at the older man once, “I can’t recall such a conversation?”

“Magnus.”

Magnus sighed, “Apologies.” He smiled at Alec, “I sense a lecture in my future.”

“I’ll… see you tomorrow then?”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

……………………………………………………………………….

He didn’t see Magnus the next day, bogged down by work and meetings and his co-workers deciding that now was the perfect time to have a small rebellion.

He managed to escape a few days after that second encounter, only to be disappointed when he saw the older man at the counter instead.

“It’s his day off.” The man stated, before Alec could say anything.

“Ummm, pardon?”

“Magnus.” The man smirked, “You came to see him, right?”

“I-I- “Alec’s voice was almost an octave hight, “- I was just passing by and- “

The man’s smirk indicated that he saw right through him, “Here.” He scooped up some of the blueberry ice cream, “I’m sure you’d prefer my son to hand it to you, but you’ll just have to survive today.”

“Thank you.” Alec mumbled, pulling out some money from his pocket and handing it over.

Somehow, the ice cream wasn’t as good.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Alec was starting to feel like a bit of a stalker as he walked past the store the next time he found enough time to take a break.

He tried not to perk up when he saw Magnus working there. Taking a deep breath, he made his way inside, watching as Magnus beamed at the sight of him.

“Hey!” The other man greeted eagerly, “Back for more? We have a couple new flavours and- “

“- Actually.” Alec interrupted nervously, clearing his throat, “I-I was wondering if you wanted to go out for-for coffee sometime?”

For a second, Magnus looked completely lost… as if no-one had ever asked that of him before, “I- “

“- Unless you don’t want to, or you’re busy or- “

“- Okay.”

Alec stood there stunned for a few moments, before a wide smile appeared on his face. “Really?”

“Really.” Magnus turned to the back of the shop, “Dad, I’m going on break!”

“Now?”

“Yep!”

Magnus removed his apron, rushing around the counter and moving to stand by Alec.

“Shall we?”

…………………………………………………

“… and that’s why my Dad called it Edom.” Magnus chuckled as Alec couldn’t hold back his laughter.

“Because- because your Mother called him a ‘Prince of Hell’ once?”

“Once was all it took.” Magnus shook his head, “He doesn’t see the irony in someone who calls himself the ‘Prince of Hell’, running an ice cream store.”

Alec had never had so much fun, but sadly, their time was over.

He needed to go back to work, although this time it was in a much better mood and with Magnus’s number in his phone.

……………………………………………………………..

Dating Magnus was… an experience.

Not bad, just… an experience.

He was an extravagant individual, a complete opposite from Alec himself, with a fashion sense Alec could only describe as… risky.

His friends were almost just as bad. Catarina Loss and her husband Ragnor Fell, along with Raphael.

Now, Cat wasn’t too bad, and when you passed whatever test Ragnor had for Magnus’s partners, he was a laugh…. But Raphael definitely hated him.

Why, Alec didn’t know, but no matter what he did, Raphael scowled at him.

Alec could deal with that though.

What he couldn’t deal with however, was the fact that Magnus never let him pay for ice cream.

Not once.

“You know…” Alec whispered, as they were on one of their dates, “… I really, really like you Magnus. I’ve never felt this way about anybody else.”

The look Magnus gave him reminded Alec of their first meeting.

How things had changed since then.

So, what if dating Magnus was a unique experience. He was wonderful, in ways that Alec couldn’t explain.

“I… feel the same.” Magnus whispered, reaching to take Alec’s hands in his, “Alexander, I- “

He was cut off as Alec leaned forwards and captured Magnus’s lips with his.


End file.
